Covenant 2: Chronic
by thanks.M.for.E.the.Z.memories
Summary: The fifth witch is back and two sisters and a brother join our four witches to help. Horrible summary I know TylerOCReidOC
1. CHARACTER DESCRIPTION!

THESE ARE THE CHARACTERS THAT ME AND MY FRIEND OWNS!!!!!!!

Characters:

Nova "Evangeline" Emerson: A seventeen year old witch. She has black and red highlighted hair and hazel eyes. Her ancestors were witches that belonged to the Sisterhood of Salem. After 3 members of the Sisterhood were killed in the witch hunt, the remaining family relocated. Nova has a twin sister, Nicole, and a brother named Scott.

Scott "Adam" Emerson: Also 17. He has light brown hair and dark brown eyes. Warlock. Hates being the offspring of a witch. Very athletic, on Spencer Academy Swim Team.

Nicole "Mezmeric" Emerson: Is a seventeen year old witch. She has medium length black hair with small purple highlights. Her ancestors were a part of the Sisterhood of Salem but three of them were killed off during the witch hunt. Has a bad attitude and isn't afraid to use her powers, and also hates her brother Scott, but gets along fine with her sister Nova.

Note: Nova, Nicole, and Scott are witches/warlock and all know about Reid, Tyler, Caleb, Pogue and Chase. So basically they are an unknown sisterhood bloodline to the book of Damnation. Also the book states that only the male aquires the power but in this case there was a row of female witches left unknown to the rest. If there are any other questions about the characters please ask.

And also Mikki is just a good friend of Nova, Nicole and Scott. She knows about the power and more info on her will be given in future chapters. Please take note that she is not a very important character but will become more important as the story continues.


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: This story is written by me and my friend... The chapters that are written by me will have Chizzy before and my friends will say MC... Oh yeah and Nova and Nicole are twins and Scott is there older brother. I hope you like it ) 

Chapter 1: By MC

"I can't believe I'm bringing you guys here," Scott said exasperated. The two girls continued to smirk as they drew nearer to the Ipswich colony house. "Well I overheard they're supposed to be here tonight," the youngest out of the two replied as they entered the house. It was cold and dreary; thank goodness they were wearing jackets. Their shadows appeared on the wall along as they searched for a door. "Why would they be here? It's not exactly warm and cozy." Nicole, the eldest twin, spoke.

"Well where else could they meet to discuss witchcraft?" Nova answered. Suddenly, there was a crash followed by hushed voices. "Damn it Reid," the voice cursed. Nicole and her siblings followed the voices. They peered over the corner and saw four dark figures. "Reid?" Nova whispered, not aware that it was a little too loudly. One of the shadowed figures turned in her direction and stared at the wall. Scott pulled his sisters behind the wall with him as he heard the footsteps drawing nearer. "I think someone else is here," another voice said. It sounded as if it was close to the wall where the Emerson siblings were standing. "Come out whoever you are," a voice shouted harshly. Scott shook his head no, but Nova slipped from his hands and stepped out from behind the wall, full view of the figures. "Who are you and what have you heard?"

Nova thought smartly and used her witch name. "Evangeline and I heard nothing," she said lowering her head. A guy with blonde hair stepped out from the darkness and wrapped his hand around her neck, gazing into her eyes. She recognized him as Reid Garwin, Spencer Academy's bad boy. She smirked and stared back into his eyes. A confused look crossed his face. "I can't tell if she's lying or not," he said angrily and released her from his grip. At that moment, Scott pummeled from the corner and pinned Reid to the ground. As Scott was about to punch him, he felt his fist being held up by an invisible chain. "What the hell Nova?" Scott shouted. Nova became enraged at her brother's ignorance and her eyes turned black. Scott was levitating in midair. "Put me down Nova!" he yelled.

"Damn it Scott! Why are you so fucking ignorant?!" Nicole shouted at him from the wall.

The other guys were laughing as Scott was being punished by his younger sisters. "What the hell are you laughing at?!" Nova called to the four boys. Their laughing subsided as the girls gave them evil glares.

"You guys are the Sons of Ipswich right?" Nicole asked as a ball of fire spurred from her hands for better lighting. The four nodded.

"Well bad news, the fifth is back."

A/N: After 3 reviews I'll post chapter 2 )


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: By MC

Disclaimer: Me and my friend only own Mikki, Nova, and Nicole and any other unfamiliar characters.

"What do you mean 'he's back'?" Pogue asked stepping closer to Nicole's flame, "Caleb defeated him a month ago." Nova looked to the back of the room and saw Caleb sitting on the counter looking at the floor.

"Someone used a Reincarnation spell and now he's using another form," Scott said still hovering above everyone.

"How do you know?" Reid asked eyeing Nova, who sent him a death glare.

"I track spirits with my crystal ball and his floated into view of human form," Nova replied.

"Meaning?" Tyler asked annoyed.

"Someone found his remains and reincarnated him, jackass," Scott shouted.

"Watch it, Scotty boy," Pogue grimaced. Scott sent him a death glare.

"Then why did you come here?" Tyler asked.

"We need your help in defeating him before he takes over the Salem colony," Nicole answered.

"How do you know that he's going to take over Salem," this time Caleb spoke. Everyone was surprised by his voice.

"Cause that's where the four most powerful witches left their traces of their most powerful magic," Nova answered exasperated. The four guys looked at each other and nodded. "We'll help," Reid said, "But on one condition: We call the shots." Nova mumbled something about boys and their egos.

"Fine," Nicole said shaking Reid's hand to certify they had a deal.

The group of teens walked into the bar, blending in as locals. "Why are we here?" Reid questioned. Nova spotted a girl in ripped jeans by the bar and started towards her. "Mikki," Nova shouted over the music. The brunette girl sitting against the bar set down her drink and faced Nova and the group behind her. "Wassup Mikki?" Nova asked hugging the brunette. As Nova leaned in to hug her friend, the guys got a clear view of a tattoo on Nova's lower back, it was pagan star. "Mikki, meet Caleb, Pogue, Tyler, and Reid. They're the Ipswich colony," Nicole told her, introducing each. The girl known as Mikki shook each of their hands, but when she shook Reid's, he leaned down and kissed hers. Nova, disgusted at the sight, slapped the back of Reid's head as he stood up. Reid gave Nova a warning look and she returned it fiercer making him back off.

"Mikki, we need a favor," Scott stated, "We need for you to try and track any weird sightings in Salem." Mikki accepted the task and they thanked her.

After the group had left the bar, Mikki's cell rung and she answered it, "Phase One completed," then hung up.

A/N: Pllleeeaaassee review... sil vous plait??? Por favor???


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: By MC

The next morning, Nova arrived for American Literature late. "Ms. Emerson, how nice of you to join us 10 minutes late," the professor stated. She gritted her teeth and continued to look at the professor. "I'm sorry professor, but someone slashed the tires to my vehicle this morning," Nova told him trying to sound genuine, and succeeding. "Well do not let it happen again, Ms. Emerson. Please take a seat." Nova nodded and looked around for a remaining seat. She took the remaining seat next to Reid. She felt him eyeing her. His gaze stopped at the hem of her skirt, where his licked his lips. Nova rolled her eyes and gave him a disgusted look. He smirked at her while slyly trying to slide his hands up her skirt. She noticed this action and her eyes turned black. Instantly, Reid's flesh began to dissolve and he jerked his hand away, and the flesh grew back. "You mess with death, I mess with you," she whispered harshly, her attention still on the professor. Reid gave her a scared look and laid his head on the desk.

After class, the professor had asked for Nova and Reid to stay after. "Mr. Garwin, you are failing American Literature," the professor stated solemnly, "I'm afraid that if you don't pass finals then you will not graduate." Nova stifled a laugh then understood why she was there. "Ms. Emerson on the other hand has the highest grades of any student in the senior class and has volunteered her services to tutor you." Reid stared at Nova with wide-eyes as she sent the middle aged man a death glare but gave in. "Fine, how about tonight, my dorm around 7?" Nova stated exasperatedly.

"Yea, sure," Reid replied nonchalantly before leaving.

"That old man is so gonna pay," Nova thought as she exited the lecture hall a few minutes later.

Around 6, Nicole and Nova made their way to the way to the school's indoor pool. As they sat on the bleachers, Scott was warming up for freestyle swimming. "Come on Scott, show the boys what girls are made of," Nicole yelled jokingly. The two girls burst out into a fit of laughs as Scott glared at them. The blare of the megaphone signaled that the warm up race had begun and Scott dived into the water.

Within the next hour, Nova made her way back to their dorm and began setting up for Reid's tutoring. At 7 sharp, there was a knock at the door. It was Reid. He was leaning against the doorframe. "Just get your ass in here," Nova groaned angrily while sauntering over to her bed.

"Wow someone's horny," he replied to her previous comment. She sent him a piercing glare and he smirked in response as they sat on her bed opened the books by lamplight. During the whole lesson, Nova felt as if a fire was burning in her stomach and it confused her entirely.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: By MC 

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the original covenant characters. 

The next day during lunch break, Nicole noticed a girl sitting by herself. Something about her didn't seem right to Nicole. Then she noticed it. It was the book she was reading. Its title was written in Gothic manuscript, the writing witches used. Powerful Items through the Ages, it read. The girl looked up from her reading and stared at Nicole who averted her gaze in another direction.

Nova sat in History, taking notes on the current lesson when a piece of paper landed on her desk.

Meet me in the library after school. 

Nova looked for a signature, but there wasn't one. She looked around to see if anyone was paying attention to her. All stares still averted at the teacher's presentation. Her eyes turned black and the piece of paper dissolved in her hand, as she went back to taking notes on Colonial America.

At 3 sharp, Nova was awaiting her mysterious guest by the library doors. All of a sudden, she was grabbed from behind and pulled into a dark part of the library. "What the he--" she stopped at the sight of the four sons of Ipswich. "Who the hell grabs people like that anymore?" Nova exclaimed but Tyler silenced her by placing a hand over her mouth. She did the unexpected and licked his hand, causing him to pull it away rapidly and wipe the slobber on his slacks. "Anyway," Pogue began, "have you caught a lead on what form he might have taken?" Nova shook her head. Suddenly, Nicole busted into the section with Scott right behind her. "Guys I think I have a lead," she exclaimed. They all shushed her and she gave them warning glares. "I saw something suspicious today. There was a girl reading," Nicole began.  
"Yea like that's not common," Reid interrupted and Nova smacked the back of his head causing him to flinch. "Go on dear sister," Nova replied.  
"Before I was interrupted, I saw this girl reading an old witchcraft book written in old Gothic manuscript," Nicole finished.  
"So? She could have been reading it for an assignment," Pogue butted in.  
"What was the title?" Nova asked intrigued.  
"Powerful Items through the Ages," Nicole answered. It struck Nova.  
"I've read that! But how did she get it? It's supposed to be in the restricted section, away from students," Nova questioned. They all shrugged.   
"They could have snuck in," Scott said.  
"Nope, they have 2 guards on day watch and 4 on nights, they lock the doors tightly, and have security sensors on the section," Nicole answered.  
"How do you girls know?" Tyler asked.  
"Attempts," Nova said dramatically. The guys tried to stifle their laughter.  
"Anyway, the only way we could get through is with using," Nicole finished. They all stared at each other.  
"So maybe we might have a lead?" Caleb said. The twin girls nodded.

HAPPY LABOR DAY!!! I'm gonna try and put up everything to Ch. 10 today )


	6. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5 

It was one in the morning and Nicole woke up in shock by a surge of strong power. She got out of bed and went into the hallway to see if anything was going on. She decided to go to the bathroom. As she walked across the dorm area she felt a cold chill coming from the bathroom. As she walked into the large bathroom she almost ran into someone and shrieked in fear.  
"I am so sorry," Nicole recognized it to be Mickey.  
"It's okay," Nicole said with a yawn as Mickey walked off. Nicole felt another chill and began to shiver. She looked to the left and noticed a mirror laying on the ground. She walked over to the small mirror and picked it up. As soon as she touched the mirror she felt a sharp pain in her finger. "FUCK!" She said as she dropped the mirror. Blood from her finger dripped down onto the small mirror. The blood moved to certain spots of the mirror. Nicole was confused on what was going on but when her finger stopped bleeding all of the sudden she looked down at the mirror. The blood spelled out 'Your Death Clock Has Started' Just then Nicole fell to the ground unconscious.

Nicole woke up in the school's infirmary. "What happened?" She asked sitting up on the small cot.  
"You passed out in the bathroom," Nova said to her sister.  
"What happened to the mirror?" Nicole asked worried.  
"What mirror?" Nova asked.  
"The hand mirror on the ground of the bathroom," Nicole said.  
"There wasn't any hand mirrors in the bathroom," Nova said confused. "Maybe you imagined it."  
"No I swear it was there. It was how I go this cu..." Nicole began holding up the finger she had been cut on but it was completely healed. No signs of any scars or cuts.  
"I think you might have hit your head a little too hard," Nova said with a laugh as Nicole glared at her. "Maybe you should have the nurse check you out more." Nova said seriously.  
"No I'm fine..." Nicole said getting up from the cot and leaving the room with her sister. As she left the room she saw Mickey walking across the hallway and in her hand... Was the mirror.

Please review )


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter Six:

Nova noted her siblings stare and followed her gaze to see nothing in sight. "Nicole, are you ok?" Nova said waving her hand in front of her face. Nicole snapped out of her stare and just nodded solemnly as they walked down the dark halls.  
It was particularly rainy today and most students had already started their first class of the day. After Nova had departed from Nicole, she busily ran down the halls to the library. As she entered, she spotted Tyler and Caleb sitting at one of the tables and shyly joined them. "Hey Nova," Tyler greeted her casually. Nova's head remained bowed and she gave him a small wave. The guys noted this and became confused.  
"What's wrong?" Caleb said giving her a stern look. She gave them sad eyes and scratched the back of her neck. "It's Nicole. She said that she saw a hand mirror in our bathroom and she claimed she had cuts on her arm. But when I found her, she was just unconscious and well in physical health."  
"So?" Tyler asked.  
"The weird thing is Nicole and I don't own any hand mirrors."  
Tyler had a confused thought racing through his mind while Caleb seemed unaffected. "Did she say anything else?" Caleb asked sternly. Nova shook her head, "Bring Scott and Nicole to the Colony House tonight. We need to find out more about that mirror."

As Nova walked to Calculus, she heard moans and stopped. She listened soundly again and heard they were coming from the Broom Closet. She leaned closer towards the door and heard voices. "Oh Reid," the feminine voice said. It was followed by a low growl. A twinge of jealously pierced Nova inside. Why am so jealous? I shouldn't be. I mean, it's not like him and I are together or anything. Less than that friends. I mean, come on we barely get along. Just as she was about to step away, another moan escaped the room and she felt anger overwhelm her causing her to wretch the door open. The sight before her just made her even angrier. There was Reid kissing some redhead on her collarbone, her shirt wide open. Once the two noticed Nova was there, Nova had grabbed the redhead and wretched her out of the closet, pushing her against the wall. She screamed and her eyes went black before Nova strongly punched the girl in the faces. Blood poured from the girl's face and tears escaped Nova's eyes. Just as Nova was about to punch the junior again, she felt someone grab her fists and spun her around. "What the hell are you doing?" Reid's voice growled as he gave her a solemn stare. His eyes seemed fierce.Why am I doing this? she asked herself. She wretched her fists from his grasp, picked up her books and ran down the hall. I can't love him. she silently screamed in her mind as she continued to class.  
As Nova bustled away, Reid noticed she dropped one of her notebooks. He bent down to pick it up and looked around. Nova had disappeared from sight. He opened it and skimmed the pages until one suited his fancy. 

Colors Of My Heart

Verse 1:

I'm here tonight  
Come take me away  
Hold me tight  
And say the things you meant to say

Bridge:

So hold my hand now  
Cause I'm falling for you somehow  
And this moment right here  
I have nothing to fear

Chorus:  
I love you so (and we have so much to talk about)  
And I can't let you go (cause you're all I think about)  
Just wrap me up and take me away  
And we'll paint the colors of our hearts today  
Oh yeah, today  
Oh yeah

Verse 2:

You've been so good to me  
And I treat you so carefully  
The tears on my pillow are gone  
So now I write you this song

Bridge

Chorus

Breakdown:  
Your embraces mean so much  
And all I wanted was your touch  
Call me crazy but it's true  
I have fallen in love with you  
In love with you

Chorus (x2)

I'm here tonight, so take me…away

Just as he was about to turn the page, he spotted scribbling in the corner. Mrs. Nova "Evangeline" Garwin, it read. He looked down the far end of the hallway and smirked. She loves me, he thought to himself and immediately understood. She loves me.


	8. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7  
By: Chizzy

Scott stood outside in the rain by the colony house and knocked on the door. There was no answer and he knocked again. "COME ON OPEN UP IM FREEZING MY ASS OFF!" He snapped.  
"What's the password?" Reid asked from inside.  
"NO ONE GAVE ME A DAMN PASSWORD!" Scott snapped.  
"How do we know you're really Scott then?" Reid asked.  
"Reid stop jacking around," Caleb said as he pushed Reid out of the way and let Scott in.  
"Where's your sisters?" Pogue asked.  
"They are on their way... They had to finish some book report," Scott said.  
"Is Nicole okay?" Tyler asked.  
"Why so concerned?" Reid asked.  
"No reason," Tyler said blushing.  
"I haven't talked to her all day but Nova said she's acting strange," Scott said. Just then the two sisters walked in dripping wet.  
"What happened to you guys?" Pogue asked.  
"Car wouldn't start... We had to walk," Nova said shivering as Reid's turned black and a small controlled fire started on the ground. They all walked over to the fire and sat down.  
"Nicole are you okay?" Tyler asked concerned as the girl was spacing out.  
"Yeah fine," She said focusing. "I've just been kinda spacey all day."  
"What exactly happened?" Caleb asked.  
"I can't really remember. I remembered it all when I first woke up but since then I started to forget it all little by little. I remember going into the bathroom and someone being there... I can't really remember who though." Nicole said.  
"Was it a guy or a girl?" Reid asked.  
"She was in the GIRLS bathroom," Nova said.  
"So? I go in there all of the time," Reid said with a grin as Nova smacked him.  
"This is a serious matter!" Nova snapped.  
"It can't be that serious... I mean so what I passed out... I might have just been really tired," Nicole said as if this meant nothing.  
"But you said you were cut by a mirror," Nova said.  
"I did?" Nicole asked confused. Just then she started to space out again.  
"Nicole?" Tyler asked waving his hand in front of her face. "NICOLE!" He yelled tapping her on the shoulder. Nicole focused in again and began coughing.  
"I think I'm getting sick from the rain or something," She said coughing.  
"It's getting pretty late... Maybe we should continue this tomorrow," Scott said.  
"Yeah good idea," Pogue said.  
"We need to find out what happened now though," Caleb said angry that they wanted to call it quits.  
"It can wait for tomorrow Caleb," Tyler said. "It's probably nothing anyways." Everyone got up to leave but Reid stayed back for a while.  
"Hey Nova... Before you leave can we talk about earlier?" He asked.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight:

Nova froze in her footsteps and felt her heart sink. Trying to regain composure, Nova spoke lowly, "What the hell do we have to talk about?" Tears were now flowing from her eyes. He pulled the journal from inside his jacket and held it out. "I found this," he said, "I think it belong to you. She turned around and saw her skull-covered notebook in his hands. Quickly, she snatched it from him and opened it. "How did you get this," she asked lost, "Have you been through my things?" He shook his head.  
"You dropped it this morning in the hallway," he replied.  
"You read it, didn't you?"  
"No," he lied.  
"Yes you did," she argued, "I can see your handprints all over it. How dare you read something that's not your---"  
Reid stopped her midsentence by kissing her. She fell silent and kissed him back. After a few minutes he pulled away. "Fine, I did read it," he answered, "but I had reason to."  
"Why?" she asked slightly dazed.  
"To know if you felt the same way about me, that I feel about you." Nova felt her heart fluttering. Her arms wrapped around his neck and pulled him into a hug as his encircled around her waist. Tears flowed freely from her eyes. "I love you," she whispered.  
"I love you too," he replied hushed.

As Nova was about to enter her dorm room, she heard faint whispers coming from the end of the hall. Quietly, she made her way towards the corner of the wall and peeked from behind it, seeing three figures.  
"You must let them think your on their side."  
"But Chase--"  
"Don't call me that, someone could be listening in and we need no disruption to the plan."  
"But what if they catch on? I mean, the eldest claimed she saw me earlier with Hilda's glass. They could now be on full alert."  
"Yes Evan, Wilhelma could be right. Maybe we need to change the phases. Like you said, 'you want no disruption to the plan'."  
"That is true, but if we fail, then I will reconsider a new plan, Greta."

Just then a pair of footsteps was heard shuffling down the hall and the voices stopped. Nova looked around before quickly and quietly running to her room, locking the door behind her.


	10. Chapters 9 and 10

Chapter Nine:

The next morning Nova walked around the school looking for either one of her siblings or one of the Ipswich boys. She saw her brother in the main common room. He was making out with Miki at the moment. She waited until they were done and walked over to them. "Guys I heard something about Chase last night." She said as Miki grew worried.  
"What do you mean?" Miki asked worrying.  
"Three people were talking outside in the dorm hall yesterday," Nova said as Miki shifted in position nervously but no one noticed.  
"How much... I mean what did you here?" Miki asked.  
"Not much... I heard Chase's name though," Nova said.  
"There's other Chase's is this school... I'm sure it wasn't the same one," Scott said as he put his arm around Miki and walked off.  
"Yeah probably," Nova said unsure.

Later in class Nova was still unsure about what happened. She looked around the large classroom and noticed the absence of her sister. She saw Reid and Tyler come in and made their way over to her and sit down.  
"Where's your sister at?" Tyler asked.  
"I don't know," Nova said.  
"Aren't you concerned at all?" Tyler asked.  
"Not really... She probably just got sick from the rain last night that's all," Nova said.  
"Are you okay?" Reid asked concerned.  
"Just a little confused," Nova said.  
"About the Chase thing?" Reid asked. "Your fag of a brother told us about it."  
Just then a dark haired girl entered the room and walked towards the Professor's desk, handing her the note. The female professor's eyes skimmed the note carefully then pointed to a desk in the corner of the room. Nova watched as the girl swiftly made her way towards the desk and sat. When the dark haired beauty passed the group of desk, an odd sensation filled Nova and her vision became slightly blurry. Finally, the girl sat and Nova's vision cleared as she was trying to regain sanity. The instructor began the lesson on Daniel Webster's contribution to American history. Nova secretly whipped her head around and saw the mystery girl fiddling with her pencil, her eyes closed as she drew on the cover of a book. That's when Nova's eyes spotted what seemed to be the ancient form of Gothic Manuscript. Powerful Items through the Ages, Nova read silently to herself. She gasped.  
"Miss Emerson, does something seem to be the matter?" the elder female professor asked once Nova whipped her head into the right direction. The professor was giving her a stare, so were many of her classmates. "No," Nova murmured.  
"Then would you mind naming the pamphlet that Webster used against President Jefferson?" the professor instructed sternly. Nova began to stutter.  
"The attack pamphlet of Embargo Act of 1807," Tyler said in several coughs, inaudible for the instructor.  
"The attack pamphlet of Embargo Act of 1807," Nova repeated less tense.  
"Good," the teacher said slightly shocked before turning back to the lesson. Nova sighed and sent Tyler a small smile. She gave one last glance at the girl and the stolen book before listening back in on the lesson in hopes of avoiding a similar scenario.

Chapter Ten:

"Nicole," Nova called as she entered the room, shutting the door behind her. A loud cough erupted from the direction of the small bathroom, followed by retching and heavy breathing. Nova stalked over towards the bathroom and saw Nicole's pale face laying on the cold floor, curled up. Nova lent down by her sister's side, offering a sympathetic smile. "I feel like shit," Nicole breathed. Nova touched Nicole's pale face feeling the sweat drops rolling off her forehead. "Don't worry Reid and Tyler should be here with that spell book," Nova replied hopeful. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door and Nova went to answer it. It was Reid and Tyler. "Hey," Nova said before kissing Reid on the cheek and taking the spell book out of his hands.   
"Did I miss something?" Tyler said confused, causing both Reid and Tyler to blush a deep fuchsia. Just then the sound of Nicole's weak voice called, "Tyler, is that you?" He quickly excused himself and went to check on Nicole leaving Nova and Reid alone. Nova felt slightly nervous and shifted her gaze to the floor. Without warning, Reid's lips caught hers in a full-blown kiss. She laid the spell book on the small table behind them and continued kissing him. His hands were running under the hem of her skirt when Tyler ran in, "I think Nicole might need new-----What the hell?" Nova pulled away and looked stunned, while Reid gave Tyler a furious look. Nova smoothed out her skirt and turned her attention to Tyler, crossing her arms over her chest, "What does Nicole need?"  
Tyler snapped his attention from the previous events and replied, "Um.. A new shirt…she.. Um, threw up on the other one." Nova nodded, grabbed the spell book, and went to find Nicole a new shirt. Reid's eyes followed her until she went out of view, then he turned back to Tyler, giving him a death glare. "Why did you have to do that, baby boy?" Reid whined angrily as he leaned against the table.  
"What?" Tyler asked completely confused.  
"You ruined our special moment," Reid replied angrier.  
"Calm down Reid….I mean, I didn't know," Tyler stuttered, "Anyway, when have 'special moments' with girls, besides one night stands?"  
Just as Reid was about to speak, he stopped. Tyler was right. He hadn't had any special moments with one girl since his freshman year at Spencer. "That's what I thought," Tyler stated smirking and giving a light chuckle. Reid returned the laugh, then punched Tyler in the arm followed by walking towards the open bathroom doorway. Tyler cursed under his breath as he clutched his arm and too went towards the bathroom doorway.  
Nova was patting a wet towel against Nicole's forehead and muttering something. In an instant, Nicole's skin returned to its healthy state and she looked alive and well. "Better?" Nova asked. Nicole nodded, "Much." and stood up walking past Tyler and into the room.  
"Well I guess Reid and I will go study in the library," Nova called as she grasped Reid's hand and her knapsack. Nicole gave them a questioning look and Nova mouthed that she would explain later, and with that they left, leaving Nicole and Tyler together.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

Reid and Nova walked into the library and sat down at an empty desk. "A library isn't the place I expected to do it with you but if it makes you happy," Reid said with a seductive grin. Nova slapped him over the head knocking him out of the chair. Embarrassed, he quickly got up and sat back down.  
"I need to talk to you about the new girl," Nova whispered as she noticed that the dark haired girl was sitting only a few tables from them. She was deeply engaged in a book.  
"Kelly C. Valentine, 5'8, 19 years old, dark hair, hazel eyes, and about a D-Cup," Reid said smoothly looking at the girl. Nova frowned at Reid's last comment. She didn't take it personally though she knew that was just how Reid was and she couldn't change that.  
"Did you know next week is my 18th birthday?" Reid questioned. The new girl known as Sarah leaned towards their way, interested at the question. Nova glanced towards Sarah but didn't expect anything.  
"Reid that's not what I wanted to talk about!" Nova snapped irritated.  
"Fine then... What is it?" Reid asked. Nova came in closer to Reid.  
"Sarah... I think she knows about the survivors from the witch hunt... She had a book today Powerful Items through the Ages. It has a lot of info on Salem and the witch hunt. It also lists many powerful items hint, hint the title... And I think whatever the hell made my sister sick was one of those items," Nova whispered to Reid. Reid gave her a doubting glance.  
"She's probably just reading it for a assignment or something... And your sister was just sick with the flu," Reid said simply.  
"But our magic can't heal regular illnesses," Nova said. Reid just nudged his shoulders.  
"I think you're imagining things," Reid said as he got up to leave.  
"Reid... Please believe me," Nova said with a tear sliding down her face. "You're the only one who probably ever would."  
"I gotta get to swim practice... Meet me at Nicky's tonight and we can talk about it," Reid said getting up to leave. "Love you." HE said giving her a peck on the cheek.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Nova sat there, tears still welling up in her eyes as she set her head on the table. "What's wrong," a voice lifted Nova from her thoughts. She looked up and saw Kelly's sympathy. But something else was in her eyes. It was a small glint of red and Nova now knew what she needed to make Reid believe her. "You," she said before stalking away and out of the library.

That night, Nova changed into casual clothes and made her way to Nicky's. She searched many tables until she spotted Caleb and Pogue near the jukebox. "Hey," she called to them as she walked over, "have you seen Reid?" They shook their heads. "Him and Tyler haven't shown up yet."  
Just then Reid, Tyler, and Nicole came into the bar. Pogue waved them down and they walked over. Nova wrapped her arms around Reid's neck and planted a firm kiss on his lips which he returned equally passionate. "Enough," Caleb called pulling the back of Reid's jacket. Nova pulled away smiling.  
"Want a drink?" Reid asked her. She nodded and followed him to the bar.   
"Arnold Palmer, please," Nova called to Nicky, who immediately began fixing the drink before sending it down the bar towards them. She took one sip then closed her eyes, savoring the flavor. "Do you believe me? About Kelly?" Nova asked giving him a stern look. He smirked, "I don't know…I mean, why would she want to kill someone?"  
"I thought you might say that," Nova replied and removed a manila envelope from her jacket, handing it to Reid. "There," she said pointing to an old article that read, "Honolulu Student Murdered". He skimmed it and noticed that the student but didn't understand until he read the words in bold print. Kelly P. Valentine, 17. Reid gave her a stunned look. "Keep reading," Nova inquired. His eyes skimmed the paragraph once more to see that her death date was 2 years ago.  
"Kelly's been dead for 2 years," Reid said, "but maybe she was just--"  
"Nope, the cops checked found body and she was pronounced dead in the hospital, two years ago."  
"But she's here at Spencer," Reid stammered.  
"Someone used warlock ashes and a Resurrection curse. I knew because her eyes glinted red once you left the library this evening," Nova answered knowingly.  
"But warlocks are males," Reid corrected her.  
"Which means she's either a transgender or maybe…"  
"A deceased male could be possessing her form," Reid replied.  
"Which could lead to us to Chase," Nova finished.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

Nicole and Tyler walked to the back of the bar. They sat down one of the few clean two seated tables. They both kinda stared at each other awkwardly. Tyler was the first to move in and they passionately kissed one in other. As they got deeper and more intense, Tyler pulled away. "I'm so sorry." He said. Nicole just smiled.  
"It's okay Tyler... You know I've liked you since the first day I saw you," Nicole said embarrassed and turning red.  
"Really? Me too," He said with a smile. "I've never really had a relationship before."  
"Well it will be a big first for us both then," Nicole said kissing Tyler. They again went into making out again when Pogue walked up to them.  
"Whoa baby boy get a room," He said as Nicole and Tyler stopped in embarrassment.  
"We found a lead on the Chase situation," Pogue said as the three of them walked over to Reid and Nova's table. At the moment they were making out very intensively. Reid even had his hand up her shirt.  
"PEOPLE!" Pogue yelled in disgust.  
"Don't be jealous because you and Kate broke up," Reid said as Nova slapped him. Pogue frowned. Him and Kate's break-up had hurt him bad and is currently a very sensitive subject.  
"Where's Danvers at?" Nicole asked noticing that the oldest Ipswich son was gone.  
"He drove Sarah home," Nova said.  
"We can't discuss this without him," Tyler stated as everyone nodded in agreement.  
"How about we discuss it tomorrow after school?" Nicole suggested as everyone nodded. Just then Mikki and Scott walked in holding hands.  
"Well look at Spencer's couple of the year," Some people said from the school. They made their way over to the to the others and sat down.  
"What's up guys?" Mikki asked.  
"We have a lead on Chase," Nova said.  
"Oh really," Mikki said nervously.  
"You know that new girl Kelly Valentine?" Nova asked and Mikki nodded. "I read in a Hawaii newspaper that she died two years ago."  
"Oh yeah right," Scott said as he received multiple glares. "I mean you have been a little crazy lately sis."  
"Scott what the fuck is wrong with you? You always believed us," Nicole said angrily at her brother.  
"I'm just saying maybe school is getting to your heads. You guys should just chill out," Scott said.  
"Chill out? Since when do you chill out you tight ass?" Reid asked.  
"Since I realized that there are more important things than this dumb warlock and witch thing," Scott said sliding down in his seat.  
"ALL OF OUR LIVES ARE AT STAKE RIGHT NOW!" Tyler snapped.  
"Oh please... Anyone could have killed her or she could have moved out of the country," Scott said as he grew more relaxed.  
"What the fuck," Nova said slapping her brother. "Come on guys." She said as the five of them left.  
"Maybe I should go with them," Scott said as he became more tense.  
"No stay with here with me," Mikki said as her eyes turned a dark black marble color.  
"Well of course baby," Scott said relaxing again and kissing her.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:

Reid and Nova sat on top of the large hill looking out at the black night sky. It was a clear night and many stars were visible. A chill of air went by and Nova shivered a bit. Reid put his arm around her and they drew closer. Nova leaned in closer kissing him. They began making out. Nova could feel Reid's hands unhooking her bra strap.

Meanwhile...  
Pogue, Tyler and Nicole were in the woods near the hill where Reid and Nova were.  
"I fucking hate the wilderness," Pogue said shivering. "Why are we out here?"  
"Because this is where Chase killed that one kid last year," Tyler said.  
"So?" Pogue questioned as he kicked a stick out of his way.  
"Gosh Pogue you really don't pay attention to the Book of Damnation anymore do you?" Nicole questioned him as he shook his head.  
"Not really," He mumbled.  
"For a witch or warlock to use a resurrection spell they must kill a mortal," Tyler said as they continued to follow Nicole.  
"So are you saying Chase knew he was going to die?" Pogue asked.  
"I'm not sure... But if he did then there will be death ashes all over the guy's death place," Nicole said as she made a swift right turn. "I think it's right over here." Nicole said as they turned another right and came upon a small hut. "This is where it happened."  
"How do you know?" Pogue asked.  
"I can sense it," Nicole said. "This place reeks of death."  
"I wonder if anyone's living here?" Tyler said as he walked over to the small hut.  
"TYLER DON'T!" Nicole said. Just as Tyler touched the door an electric shock hit him and sent him flying into a tree.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15:

Just 20 miles away, the body of Kelly Valentine awoke within the girls' dorm. Her eyes were a glowing pale white. She drew a blank breath and let out a putrid shriek, silent to mortal ears.  
The shrieking rang throughout the dark forest causing all of them to duck and cover their ears strongly. Suddenly a cloud of smog burst from the tip of the hut and began writing a ghostly message.

Stay away till the Prophecy is fulfilled.

Nicole read the message and yelled, "I will." The shrieking desisted and the message disappeared from view. Nicole unclasped her hands from her ears and ran to Tyler's side. He was slightly unconscious and his vision was fading slowly as he sat slumped against the tree. Just then Reid and Nova appeared in the clearing, seeing Pogue and Nicole gathered around Tyler's body. "What happened?" Nova asked as they approached the two. Tears were streaming down Nicole's face. "We have to get out of here," she whispered.  
"What, why?" Nova questioned surprised.  
"Its not safe," Pogue chimed in, sparing them of the horrible details. The guys packed Tyler's body through the forest as Nova followed trying to console her twin.  
When they arrived on school grounds, they quietly snuck into the girls' dormitory building and down the moonlit hallways. "Hurry up, he's heavy, damn it," Reid complained hushed. Nova fumbled with the keys while balancing a tired Nicole. Nova unlocked the door and led them all in, placing the sleeping forms on the two single beds. "There," she said, standing up from the bed, "They'll be fine here for tonight." She yawned. "And you'll be fine with me," Reid whispered grabbing Nova's waist and dragging her out of the room, giggling. Pogue shook his head exasperatedly at the two and sat in a nearby chair, watching the innocent sleep soundly.  
Later that night, Nicole awoke to Tyler's shuffling in the bed across from hers. She looked around and saw that no one else occupied the room, except for them two. Quietly, she made her way across the room and tapped his shoulder. "Ty," she whispered. His dark eyes opened immediately at the sound of her voice. He took in his surroundings. "Where are we?" he yawned, sitting up.  
"The girls' dorm," she replied, eyeing him for injury. Her eyes spotted a odd scaring on the palm of his hand. "What's that?" she questioned. He followed her gaze and saw the mysterious marking on his hand. It was in the shape of an odd spade. "I don't know."  
"Hmm…I might not know anything about it, but maybe Genevieve does," Nicole answered.  
"Genevieve?"  
"Our nana. She's a gypsy and decode all signs like this. She lives in Old Salem. Maybe we could visit her tomorrow?" she said questiongly.  
"I guess," Tyler replied, "I mean, if it will help us with the Chase thing."  
She nodded and gave him a small smile. Tyler felt his heart swell with happiness as she smiled, so he acted on impulse and kissed her. She instantly responded and pushed him back unto the bed, followed by straddling him. His lips moved to her neck, leaving small visible marks. Her hands were fiddling with the button of his jeans. At her touch, he pulled away. "Are you sure?" he panted. She nodded and they began to heavily makeout again.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16:

Tyler and Nicole walked down the hallway together, their hands were held closely. Tyler kept itching at the mark on his hand. Nicole looked at him doing that and decided it was best not to make a big deal out of it. Just then Reid and Caleb walked towards them.  
"Tyler I heard what happened last night are you okay?" Caleb asked concerned as Tyler just shook his head yes. Then Caleb turned to Reid and Nicole. "What the hell were you guys doing out there anyways?" He asked sharply.  
"I thought we might be able to find some answers out there," Nicole said shrugging.  
"Yeah well you could have gotten Tyler killed!" Caleb yelled. "I thought we agreed that I would be calling the shots?"  
"No... we said us guys would be," Reid said. "But the deals off... Nicole and Nova know a lot more about this shit then we do," Reid admitted to Caleb. "And Nicole did a good thing going there... And I think we should go back."  
"NO!" Nicole yelled admidatley as they stared at her. "It's not safe," She mumbled.  
"I COULD HAVE TOLD YOU THAT FROM THE BEGINNING!" Caleb snapped. Nicole just lowered her head. She knew Caleb was right. She knew she should have never taken them there in the first place. The mark on Tyler's hand began to prickle and he rubbed at it. Nicole gave him a questioning look.  
"You okay Tyler," Caleb asked.  
"Yeah fine," He said casually. He knew that if he showed Caleb the weird scar he would just attack Nicole more and flip out. So he decided to keep it between him and Nicole. The four of them walked off to class. As they entered the big room Nicole and Tyler sat down in the middle section. Reid ran over to the far left section and sat down in the seat next to Nova giving her a small kiss on the cheek and wrapped his arms around her. The professor entered and behind him Mikki and Scott. Mikki kissed Scott on the lips and turned around. As soon as she made eye contact with Tyler his scar began to burn like a leaf in a fire. He let out a screech of pain and the classroom grew quiet and everyone's eyes were on Tyler.  
"Mr. Simms is everything okay?" The professor asked. Tyler couldn't focus on what was going on though. The excruciating pain began to make him dizzy. "Mr. Simms? I can write you a nurse's pass if you would like?" The professor said getting irritated that this was interrupting his class. Tyler couldn't take the pain any more he got up and ran out of the classroom as fast as he could. Nicole got up and noticed that no one had moved. She looked over at Reid seeing his eyes dark as the midnight sky. She realized that he had frozen everyone in the class. "Go after him." Reid lip spelled to Nicole as Nicole ran out.

"Ty?" She asked as she walked around the hallway. "Tyler!"  
"Nicole," She heard Tyler say in pain. She saw him in the corner of the hallway holding his hand.   
"TYLER!" She yelled as she ran over to him. "I'm gonna get you over to Genevieve. But until then." She said as she put a small powder on Tyler's hand that relieved the pain. "The effect of that won't last long... But it should last long enough to get to... Oh shit!" Nicole cursed realizing she didn't know how to get to Genevieve's only Nova did.  
"What?" Tyler asked finally relieved from the pain.  
"Only Nova knows how to get there," Nicole said.  
"And that's why I'm going with you," Nova said from behind them as they turned around. "Come on I'm driving." She said as she walked past them pushing her sister.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17:  
a/n: Mezmeric is Nicole's witch name

After several hours of driving, Nova's midnight Impala pulled in front of a battered, old shop. "Here we are," Nova announced, "3425 N. Oak."  
"Thanks Nova," Nicole replied as she got out of the car.  
"Wait, aren't you coming with us?" Tyler asked, trying to hide his awkwardness with the building.  
"Nope sorry, I have a big Amendments exam today," Nova said exasperated, "But call me when you want me to pick you guys up. Also send Nana Gem my love." And with that, she drove away as Nicole and Tyler entered the building.  
"Nana Gem," Nicole called out as she walked to the counter where a register stood.  
"I was expecting you, Mezmeric," an elderly voice answered. A few minutes later, an senior aged woman in several colorful scarves appeared through a beaded entryway.  
"Nana Gem, meet Tyler, my…er.. Boyfriend." Tyler blushed a pale pink.  
"Ah," Nana Gem spoke coming closer to Tyler, "He's a handsome one." Nana Gem patted Tyler's cheek as if he were a pet.  
"We seek your knowledge, Gem," Nicole stated indignantly.  
"In the scar that is on Young Tyler's hand, may I ask so?" the elder replied, holding Tyler's hand to her face.  
"Yes. What does it mean?" Tyler asked slightly nervous.  
"Come children…to the Pagan Sanctuary we go," Nana said leading them back through the beaded passage way.  
They were now sitting around a table in a dimly lit room where the only light was coming from the crystal ball on the table. "Your hand, Tyler," Gem said meekly. He extended his arm and let her see the palm of his hand. Her face grew blank and slightly worried. "This is the sign of the Pagan sign for war. Pagans used this to mark their enemies to know who to kill in war."  
"So, what does that mean exactly?" Nicole asked scared. Suddenly, the crystal ball began to glow brightly. Gem stared deeply into it.  
"Tyler is the messenger meaning that this scar was not meant for him, but for someone else."  
"Who?"  
"Reid," Nana said looking deeply at them, "The Pagan warlord wants Reid's powers when he ascends on the next full moon." Nicole and Tyler looked at each other then back to the elder woman.  
"The thing he cares for most will be taken away by his immortal enemy and the only way to win it back is to battle with the Pagan beast." Nicole looked at Tyler once more.  
"Do you know what he cares for most?" Nicole asked Tyler. He shook his head. Suddenly, the thought struck her. "Nova," she whispered, "Tyler, we have to go."  
"What why?" Tyler said confused.  
"Something bad is gonna happen. I can sense it." Nicole quickly said, grabbing Tyler's hand, "Thank You Nana."  
"Anytime Mezmeric," Nana replied before gazing once again at the crystal ball.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Nicole rushed out of the shop followed by Tyler. She looked around totally lost in direction.  
"Nicole what's going on," Tyler asked confused.  
"Their after my sister... To get Reid's power... In two days is when he ascends." Nicole said panicking. She began to sweat in fear that her sister was in trouble. "Damnit she was supposed to be here fifteen minutes ago." Nicole said picking up her cell phone but then realizing there was no signal. Just then she heard a noise behind her and her eyes turned black and without turning around she lifted the person in the air. As she turned around she realized it to be Mikki. She let go of her hold on her. Mikki fell down to the ground choking. She regained breath though and got back up.  
"Sorry about that," Nicole said embarrassed.  
"It's okay," Mikki said brushing the dirt off of her jeans. Just then Scott appeared behind her.  
"I'd figured you guys would be here," Scott said. "Reid told me everything that happened. Where's Nova?" He asked realizing his other sister wasn't there. A fear of panic swept Nicole's mind as she began to panic again.  
"SHE'S NOT WITH YOU?!" Nicole yelled. Just then Tyler's mark began to prickle again. Nicole saw him moving his hand towards it and rubbing his hand gently.  
"I think Nova's in trouble," Nicole said as Scott looked confused... She then explained the whole situation to Scott... And they left

They then took the quickest route home. It was dark and stormy out and it seemed like it took forever even though Scott was probably doing 120 miles per hour. Nicole was dead silent the whole trip back. She knew something had to have happened to her sister. She dreaded even thinking about it. She knew one thing... No one was going to stop her from rescuing her sister... Not even Chase.  
"Maybe we should wait this out," Mikki suggested. As everyone turned to her.  
"What do you mean? She'll be dead by then!" Tyler snapped.  
"We don't even know if she's really kidnapped yet," Mikki said. But the two in the back seat didn't notice her eyes turning solid black.  
"Maybe Mikki's right," Scott hesitantly said. "I mean for all we know she's out with Garwin right now."  
"She's in trouble... I can sense the damn thing!" Nicole snapped. "Twin telepathy!"  
"I don't think we should jump to conclusions," Scott said. And just at that moment Nicole opened the door and jumped out of the car.  
She hit the rough concrete hard. She got up and took off running for the forest, not caring that she pretty much broke her arm on the impact of the fall. She heard the car's break slam and doors fly open and then shut. Tyler was the one to catch up to her first.  
"Where are we going?" Tyler asked huffing as they ran their fastest. Scott and Mikki were only about ten feet behind them.  
"The hut in the forest," Nicole said as they entered the forest and began dodging branches. They did many sharp turns finally Scott and Mikki were out of their sight. As they approached the small hut both of them stopped.  
"You stay here Tyler," Nicole said pushing Tyler back and heading towards the hut. Tyler then grabbed her by her shoulder.  
"Don't do this," He said.  
"I have to... To assure Nova's safety... She'd do it for me," Nicole said stepping closer. "Do me a favor Ty? No matter how much I scream or anything don't go in." Tyler gave her a hesitated nod and Nicole approached the door. As she touched the handle the surge of electricity hit her but she struggled to get the knob to turn. Slowly she opened the door feeling more shocks and screamed in pain. She looked back at Tyler who was very hesitant about coming after her but he stuck to his promise. As Nicole walked in she was hit by another force causing more and more pain. She then reached a small lever above a weird bookcase. She touched the lever adding more pain to what she was already feeling. She couldn't take anymore as she pulled down the lever a dungeon stairway appeared. She fell down being paralyzed from the shock. She knew this was some kinda spell and she couldn't break it no matter what she did. She tried as her eyes glowed dark numerous times but nothing happened. Seconds before she fell unconscious she saw Mikki standing above her... Not being effected by the curse at all.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

A slap to the face sent a jolt to Nicole's nerves. She instantly woke up and saw a strong light ray pouring from the ceiling. Her eyes blinked shut but she was slapped once more, her cheek now red and singing. He voice yelled loud but it only came out in mumbles. "Oh little Nicole, can't talk?" Nicole stopped struggling as the familiar voice wavered through her ears. Her expression sadden as a face came into view. It was Mikki. The girl they had trusted for so long, the one they thought was on there side. "Ooo.. you didn't know?" and with that Mikki ripped the duct tape from Nicole's mouth. "Bitch," Nicole muttered and began to her attempts to escape by using her powers. As her eyes dilated black, the rope shocked her causing them to fade to a gray. "Metal rod ropes, awesome isn't it?" Mikki said before pulling a blade from her side harness. Nicole's eyes grew wide, "You wouldn't dare." Mikki placed the sharp end at Nicole's throat, causing her to wince in pain as a small drop of blood trickled down. "Why?" Nicole coughed, "Why Mikki, after all we've been through."  
"You killed Chase. You killed my boyfriend." Mikki shouted.  
"What do you mean?" Nicole asked confused.  
"If you didn't hint off Caleb, Chase would have been alive. Him and I would have still been together. I loved him," Mikki choked, "I loved him so much that I could hear his voice from the forest, calling me. Stalking me. Telling me the ways to bring him back and seek revenge on you and your little friends."  
"Enough Mikki," another voice sounded. Just then, out of the shadows stepped Chase. His pale skin and short brown hair. Mikki stepped from her current position over to Chase. Nicole was stunned. Chase and Mikki kissed mutely before turning back to Nicole. "I thought you were…," Nicole started.  
"Dead? Oh, I was…but Mikki brought me back from the Pagan world," he added snootily, before kissing Mikki once again. "Stop the PDA," Nicole stated angrily. Chase gave her a casual look and grabbed Nicole's chin. "Wish I was Tyler?" he answered sharply. Nicole gave him a stern look. "Oh don't worry, you'll get to see him," Mikki barged, "once his death clock has stopped ticking. Along with your precious friends and family." Nicole seemed scared but remained brave. "Fuck you, " she mumbled, "You'll never take over Salem."  
"Oh don't be doubtful with Reid's ascension tomorrow night, I'll be invincible." A single ray of light shone down revealing a blooded Nova. She was not moving, her hair was scrambled everywhere, and there was large gash on the side of her face. "Nova," she whispered. Nova looked up weakly, taking all her might to raise her head and stare at her sister. There was tape over her mouth and her eyes were clear. "What did you," Nicole growled at Mikki and Chase. "We roughened her up a bit," Chase replied bravely. She looked back to her sister, but Nova looked back down sadly. Save Reid. Nova's voice rang through her head. Mikki untied Nicole from the chair and hauled her off to a dungeon.

Reid walked the halls of Spencer Academy in search. "She should have been back by now." he kept telling himself. He came to Nicole and Nova's dorm door and knocked. There was no shuffling of feet or response within the room. He knocked once more before turning the knob. It was unlocked. He continued into the room and saw it was a mess. Shattered windows and mirrors, open drawers, and clothes were strewn everywhere. "Nova? Nicole?" he called out closing the door behind himself. He felt an eerie sense fall over himself but a feminine voice stopped his pondering, "Reid, is that you?" From the other side of the wall appeared Nova, nothing but a towel, her hair was slightly wet. This distraction caused a slight disturbance to "nether-regions". He stumbled over his words, "Umm…I…I…"   
"Is something wrong?" she answered innocently, before stepping towards him.  
"No…um.."  
"Then why are you stumbling over your words and sweating?" she whispered in his ear seductively, then kissed the spot behind his ear. Shivers cascaded down his spine as she continued to caress that spot. Soon, he wasn't able to contain himself and forcefully pushed her onto the bed and began kissing. While kissing Nova, he felt her lips vibrate. He quickly pulled away and noticed that her eyes were not the normal jet black but a infinite light blue and she was laughing menacingly. Before Reid could say another word, they were transported through a narrow invisible tunnel and ended up in a dark room, where he saw Nova tied up in a chair, beaten and bloody.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!?" Reid yelled as he felt a large metal bat hit him on the back of his head. He fell onto the ground holding the bleeding gash on the back of his head.  
"Hello Reidy," The toweled Nova said as she morphed back into Mikki. Reid had a shocked yet confused look on his face. "Surprised to see me aren't you? Quiet, sweet, trust worthy Mikki, a double agent," Mikki said with a evil grin. "All though you know all about betrayal don't you?"  
"What the fuck are you talking about?" Reid asked as Mikki just laughed swinging the bat hitting Reid again. Reid's eyes turned into two back marbles and then a shock hit him as he noticed the metal rods Mikki had put on him.  
"The way you cheated on me," Mikki yelled spitting on Reid.  
"We only went out for a fucking day," Reid snapped trying to use his powers again but he was shocked again.  
"Don't waste your power Reidy… We need it at it's fullest tomorrow," Mikki said with an evil glare.  
"What do you mean?" Reid asked not having a clue what she was talking about.  
"Spencer's bad boy never was the smartest piece of cake now was he?" Mikki said. "It's either you or her." She said pointing to Nova.  
"What the fuck is this all about?" Reid asked. Just then Chase walked in.  
"More power," Chase said casually as if he was listening in the conversation. Mikki then left.  
"I thought you were.." Reid began.  
"Dead?" Caleb asked with a chuckle. "It seems like all of you people thought that. I thought you'd give me more credit… I will NEVER die. Especially with the power I will be getting tomorrow."  
"And what makes you think I'd will you my power?" Reid asked. Chase then pointed to Nova and a fire appeared around her.  
"What the fuck are you doing?" Reid asked angrily.  
"It's either you or them," Chase said. "Your free to go… Just meet me at the colony house before you ascend."  
"I'm not leaving without her," Reid said as he stood up.  
"That's not going to happen," Chase said as he pointed to Nova. She then fidgeted in pain.  
"Reid… Go…" Nova said weakly.  
"Did I tell you, you could talk bitch," Chase said walking over to Nova. "Maybe I should just kill you now."  
"TOUCH HER AND I'LL KILL YOU!" Reid snapped.  
"Don't even try fighting me. I've already ascended and have obtained two other sources of power," Chase said.  
"Two?" Nova questioned weakly. Chase then put his hands on her shoulder. Nova then began chocking and gasping for air.  
"FINE!" Reid snapped not wanting his girlfriend to be hurt. "I'll leave." He said walking towards the door.  
"Meet me at the colony house tomorrow," Chase said. Reid gave him a hesitated nod. Nova looked terrified at her boyfriend. Reid gave her a reassuring look.  
"I love you," Reid said before leaving. As he left tears began to pour out of Nova's eyes.  
"Don't worry Nova… You'll be seeing him soon," He said as she gave him a questioning look. "You didn't think I was actually going to spare you did you?" He asked with a laugh. Just then Mikki came in.  
"Everything is taken care of… Scott is knocked out cold along with Pogue," She said as she walked in.  
"And Tyler?" He asked.  
"Knocked out about a hundred yards into the woods," Mikki said. Chase then gave her an angry glare.  
"I told you to kill them," He said angrily.  
"I'm sorry," She said shocked by the fact that he was yelling at her.  
"THIS COULD RUIN EVERYTHING!" He snapped pushing Mikki to the ground. "GO BACK THERE AND KILL THEM!"  
"Chase I can't… They were my friends," Mikki said making Chase even angrier.  
"Then you will except the same fate as them," Chase said quietly. He then opened up the small dungeon and pushed her down the steps. She fell down landing hard on her side. As she hit she could feel her ribs crack. She couldn't feel the physical pain because the emotional pain was too strong. She looked up and saw Nicole strapped to the wall in the corner. She was betrayed by the man she loved… And now she was trapped in a room with one of the friends she had betrayed for him.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

As Reid walked through the cold, dead forest, he seemed to be lost. A groaning sound drove him from his personal thoughts. He looked over and saw a figure lining the ground, weakly. "Tyler?" Reid questioned a pair of brown eyes stared up at Reid as he made his way over. He helped him to his feet. "How did you end up out here?" Tyler asked weakly standing. There was a gash on the side of Tyler forehead. "I don't really know." Reid answered confused, "but Chase is alive and he wants my powers in exchange for Nicole and Nova." Tyler clutched his head in pain, angered.  
"He has Nicole?" he questioned.  
"Yea, but we need to save them." Reid finished dramatically, "We need to find Caleb."

Reid and Tyler arrived outside of the Danvers manor, a quarter till 11, knocking. A tired Caleb answered the door. "What are you guys doing here?" Caleb questioned yawning.  
"We need your help saving them from Chase," Tyler replied solemnly. Caleb shook his head and was about to close the door when Reid put his foot in the doorway.  
"Listen, Chase is back and he's after me. We need your help to save everyone," Reid answered angrily. Caleb noted the seriousness in their voices then invited them in, helping them with their plan.

"So what are we going to do?" Caleb asked as the three of them sat down on the large couch.  
"I think I know how we can kill Chase," Reid said.  
"That's impossible… He's apart of the Pagans… He's pretty much immortal." Tyler said.  
"Not if we destroy the Asiskos," Reid said.  
"And what the fuck are those?" Tyler asked. Caleb who almost fell asleep jumped up trying to stay awake.  
"They're soul sealing items… A way to keep a Pagan at full power," Reid said.  
"And if the items are destroyed Chase will have reduced to no power," Caleb said understanding what Reid what saying.  
"How do you guys know about this stuff?" Tyler asked confused.  
"Nova left behind Powerful Magical Objects Through the Ages in my room once and I read through it," Reid said.  
"My dad gave me a copy of the book and I read it a few years ago," Caleb said.  
"Looks like everything will be up to you then baby boy," Reid said in a serious tone to Tyler.  
"What do you mean?" Tyler asked entirely confused.  
"Only a warlock who hasn't ascended can destroy these items," Caleb said. Tyler then grew worried.  
"I CAN'T DO THIS!" He yelled worriedly.  
"Tyler… It's the only way to keep Nicole alive," Reid said and Tyler gulped at the thought.  
"What the fuck am I supposed to do?" Tyler asked.  
"Destroy the three items… The Hour Glass of Afterlife… The Mirror of the Death Clock… The Ring of Power….and Tablet of Immortality," Caleb said.  
"And how am I supposed to find them?" Tyler asked and the two shrugged in confusion.

In the dungeon Nicole gave Mikki a devious death glare. "Son of a bitch." She muttered under her breath.  
"YOU THINK I WANTED THIS TO HAPPEN!" Mikki snapped still in tears.  
"You've been my best friend for four fucking years… How in the hell could you betray us?" Nicole asked angrily.  
"Because I loved him!" Mikki snapped bursting out in tears again. "And I thought he loved me!!!"  
"Well if you knew the bastard like we did, you would have noticed," Nicole screamed in hatred.  
Mikki held her head in disappointment, silence over crowding them once more. "Look, I'm fucking sorry about betraying you," Mikki whispered apologetically. Nicole checked her expression and saw her sincerity."Fine, but we really need to find a way out of here. Got any ideas?" Nicole asked hopefully as Mikki helped her remove the rope. Mikki pointed to the ceiling where a single ray of light shone through.

The next day seems longer as Reid, Tyler, and Caleb went through their normal days at Spencer. Soon night dawned upon Ipswich and Reid arrived the colony house alone. As he made his way up the beaten path, he swore he saw Chase laughing from the upstairs window, but ignored it. Reid entered the house to see Nova tied up in a chair, alone. She was still, but breathing. "It's a quarter till midnight Garwin." A voice boomed, startling both Reid and Nova. The door locked its, sealing off any exits. "15 minutes till I gain a new power source." Chase appeared behind Nova, who seemed bothered.

Meanwhile…  
"Tyler what are we looking for?" Caleb asked as the two of them were destroying Nicole and Nova's room.  
"I think Nicole mentioned that Nova had a magic item detector," Tyler said as his eyes turned black and the bed flipped over revealing a crystal ball. "Bingo." HE said picking up the blue ball then headed for the door.  
"I don't think Nova and Nicole will want to come back to there room looking like this," Caleb said looking around at the mess they made.  
"Let's make sure they will be coming home first," Tyler said in concern. "Three of the four items are here at Spencers… In a girls dorm room." He said as he ran out of the room.


End file.
